Rutinitas
by Ariana Rose Riddle
Summary: Thomas tahu walau mereka tidak lagi berada di Glade, atau di dalam maze yang mengerikan sekalipun, Minho masih suka berlari #TAKABURC


**Penname:** synchromeshade & Ariana Rose Riddle **  
Judul:** Rutinitas **  
Fandom: T** he Maze Runner **  
Genre:** Friendship, hint of Romance **(Maaf kalau yang ini gak kerasa :"v)  
Rating: **T **  
Summary:** Thomas tahu walau mereka tidak lagi berada di Glade, atau di dalam maze yang mengerikan sekalipun, Minho masih suka berlari #TAKABURC

.

.

Thomas tidak merasa heran sedikit pun saat menemukan dirinya terbangun tiba-tiba di tengah malam atau saat matahari bahkan belum mengintip di ufuk timur. Dia juga tahu kalau bukan karena _Griever_ atau ancaman lain yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Tidak, Thomas hanya belum terbiasa. Dia belum terbiasa tertidur terlalu lama; pulas dan aman serta tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirinya. Kedua matanya seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dipejamkan hanya beberapa jam sehingga tidur lebih dari itu hanya akan membuatnya tidak tenang. Dia masih merasa kalau ada ancaman di luar sana yang sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang dirinya.

Sungguh, bukankah itu seharusnya tidak perlu lagi? Thomas kini aman. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang dia tidak perlu harus mencemaskan apakah dirinya akan hidup esok hari atau tidak.

Namun sepertinya semua alasan tersebut percuma saja. Kebiasaan lama memang agaknya susah untuk segera diubah. Thomas juga lebih memilih membiarkan dirinya seperti itu. Mungkin nanti, pikirnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti semua itu bisa diubah dengan perlahan-lahan.

Selama beberapa lama, Thomas hanya menatap atap pondok kayu yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Diam bergeming sembari menarik dan mengembuskan napas dengan perlahan. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di atas perutnya. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana; membuat Thomas bahkan bisa mendengar setiap tarikan napasnya sendiri.

Thomas tidak perlu melihat ke luar jendela untuk tahu kalau pagi belum datang. Ruangannya masih tampak gelap dan tanpa secercah cahaya yang menerangi; tidak juga dari senter ataupun lampu.

Diembuskannya napas cepat, menggeliat sedikit, dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Digunakannya tangan kanannya sebagai pengganti bantal. Kini dia menatap dinding kayu gelap di sisi kanannya. Satu-satunya jendela di sana—tanpa tirai yang menutupi—memperlihatkan siluet pepohonan berwarna hitam. Thomas kembali mengembuskan napas. Dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa tertidur lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di atas tempat tidur sampai seberkas sinar matahari mulai merayap dari pinggir jendela kamarnya; mengingatkan Thomas kalau pagi sudah tiba.

Akan tetapi untuk saat ini, Thomas tidak ingin melakukan hal semacam itu—hanya berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun. Tentu saja karena dia sudah mulai bosan. Lagi pula, masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya di luar sana. Dia tiduk perlu harus berbaring di tempat tidurnya sepanjang malam yang tersisa.

Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya bebrapa kali, berharap bisa kembali tidur namun pada kenyataanya, tidak sedikitpun dia merasakan kantuk. Dengan rasa frustasi yang kentara jelasdia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat keseliling ruangan yang temaram tersebut dan tidak kaget mendapati Minho telah menghilang dari tempat peraduanya.

Dia menelangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mendapati suara langkah kaki yang sudah sangat dia kenali.

' **TAP TAP TAP'**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berpacu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi bergema di sekitar lorong. Thomas tahu itu pasti sahabatnya. Minho.

Ketika bayang-bayang Minho telah berada di ujung persimpangan lorong, Thomas hanya diam dan menunggu. Menunggu hingga pemuda berwajah asia itu datang.

Seketika Minho memperlambat laju larinya ketika melihat Thomas sedang berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Hei ! Apakah yang lainnya sudah bangun ?" Minho bertanya sambil mengelap dahinya yang dipenuhi oleh peluh.

"Tentu saja belum. Apa yang habis kau lakukan ?"

Minho sedikit tersentak kaget namun setelah itu tersenyum miring, "Kau tahu, selama dua tahun kehidupanku di _Maze_ tak pernah seharipun kulewatkan tanpa berlari. Entahlah kurasa ini hanyalah reflek rutinitas yang setiap hartinya kulakukan."

Thomas hanya mengamatinya dalam diam lalu menjawab, " Yeah aku juga sejujurnya merindukan _Maze_ meskipun aku hanya sebentar didalam sana."

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan segala kedaiaman dan ketenangan yang ada di tempat ini. Padahal setiap harinya aku berlari-lari didalam labirin mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menemukan jalan keluar selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Mungkin aku memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan semua ini." Minho mengatakanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok lalu melipat kedua tanganya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kedaiaman ini akan berlangsung selamanya ataukah sementara, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan bahaya kembali mendekat. Tapi kuharap itu hanyalah firasatku saja."

"Kuharap juga begitu..."

Thomas tahu. Ia juga merasakanya. Merasakan gelombang bahaya akan kembali menghampiri mereka. Oleh karena itu ia harus selalu waspada dan mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi. Tapi untuk saat ini dia akan diam. Dia tidak mau teman-temanya yang lain jua ikut merasa terancam. Ia ingin teman-temanya yang lain merasakan rasanya hidup dalam damia meskipun hanya sesaat.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan ! Jadi selama ini kita sudah dikelabui oleh WICKED !" Newt menyalak marah. Menyadari selama ini mereka hanya dibodohi dan diberi sebuah kedamaian palsu untuk sesaat.

Ternyata firasat yang Thomas dan Minho rasakan bukan sekedar main-main. Dan inilah buktinya, mereka hanya memiliki waktu beberpa menit untuk masuk ke dalam portal aneh sebelum mereka di bumihangus kan di ruangan sialan ini.

"Sudahlah , Newt ! Kita sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini sebelum portalnya tertutup !" Thomas berkata-kata sambil mengawasi semua _glader_ yang memasuki portal. Sekarang hanya dia, Newt, dan Minho yang tersisa di ruangan sunyi tersebut.

Dengan hati yang jengkel Newt melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam portal yang membawa mereka entah kemana.

"Thomas kau saja duluan,"

"Baiklah." Thomas berjalan perlahan kedalam portal itu dan menemukan keremangan yang menyapanya.

Terdengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya, dan ia yakin itu Minho.

"Hei ! Kau tahu ? Inilah saatnya kita kembali melakukan rutinitas yang biasanya kita lakukan kawan," Thomas berbisik dengan suara yang cukup nyaring di dalam lorong remang itu.

"Yeah...kita akan kembali pada runitas, _Shank."_

FIN

Author's Note : Heiii , disini dengan Ariana. Ukhh untuk patners ku maafkan daku hanya bisa menyelesaikan sampai sini m._.m , ini cerita untuk event #TAKABURC, jadi ini setengah saya yang nulis setengahnya dari synchromeshade , ide saya sudah mentok sampai sini. Udah telat ngumpulin , geje lagi ceritanya. Maaf ya ! Btw aku udah agak lupa-lupa sama ceritanya TMR yang novel , tapi ini kuambil dari alur waktu bab awal di novelnya The Scorch Trials. Tapi maaf ya kalau ada yang salah atau typo , aku gak sempat ngecek'in satu-satu ._.

Btw maksudnya si Minho di akhir kalimat itu mereka kembali berlari. Terus kalau gak salah Shank itu artinya Bro bukan sih ? Aku lupa...

Sekali lagi maaf ya :"v dan makasih udah mau baca cerita ini...


End file.
